Temporale
heY this used to belong to ns but it's mine now nyehe }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#000;" | Background |- | Creator | ns |- | Attribute | lowkey anger |- | Element | flash fire |- | Color | black |- | Animal | bird of paradise |- | Song | Billionaire - Travie McCoy |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#000;" |'Character information' |- | Age | 21 (human) |- | Gender | female |- | Orientation | bi-curious |- | Occupation | only designer for the athletic department at sokudo |- | Tribe | AviWing |- | Goal | to leave a mark on the world |- | Residence | luxury apartment at sokudo |- | Relatives | parents, gene donors |- | Allies | Kai, Bermuda |- | Enemies | tbd |- | Likes | engineering, science, technology, sketching, coffee |- | Dislikes | those who think she's weird |- | Abilities | benefits of slight genetic modification |- | Weapons | has a shotgun in her safe |- | Love Interests | Kai |} |} Temporale looks like your average modern AviWing. Until you take a closer look. Those blue markings aren't tattoos, and her eyes are a stunning green. No AviWing has green eyes. Most dragons would dismiss it as a genetic defect, but it's much more than that. She was slightly modified in the egg, this was made possible by her weathy grandparents and state-of-the-art technology. They kept it secret, as this is borderline illegal, but no one would suspect a thing. Or so they thought. She's done some digging around her parent's files. She knows she's not normal. ----- Tempo was made before the Aviwing revamp, but NS said I don't need to Revamp tempo, hence why she isn't completely deformed and mentally unwell. Appearance Temporale looks nothing like a normal AviWing, having out-of-place markings and a rather drab coloration overall. She appears like she has tattoos, but she was born with the circuit-like markings. But AviWings have black eyes. Hers are green. That's how she knew something was up. The rest of her family has normal eyes. Her scales are gray, and aren't anything special. Her underscales are slightly lighter, and have a dull shine. Her wings are a similar color, with light grey secondaries and black primaries. She has blue circuit-like patterns scattered around her body. Her build is lean-muscular, and she could be a model if she worked out a bit harder. Her claws are sharp, and she sometimes has to file them to keep her from shredding her sketches. Her feather crests are slick and floppy, and she gels them to keep them stiff when doing business with someone. Personality Temporale isn't what you'd expect from a professional designer from Sokudo. She'd the opposite of professional on most days. She runs on two hours of sleep and coffee, and is snappy almost all the time. She loves reading and learning, and is always up for a challenge in mathematics or science. She is either reading, sketching designs, or lounging around her Sokudo apartment. She does work out occasionally, but most of the time she is too busy to go anywhere else. Abilities Temporale has a unique skill set as a result of being genetically modified. Temporale is slightly better at everything than your normal dragon. Having an almost pure genetic code guarantees that she will not suffer from any genetic disorders or pass any on to her offspring. Originally, she was going to have a deadly genetic condition, before her grandparents intervened and "fixed" her. The first thing her grandparents changed was her genetic disease, then they started to get more greedy, craving the perfect granddaughter. As a result of the enhancements that her grandparents gave her, Tempo has a very high brain capacity. She is fairly smart, but not genius-level. She has a photographic memory, but can only remember images for short periods of time, unless the image has a emotional connection to her memories. The thing her grandparents most wanted was a highly athletic dragonet. They gave her more muscular capacity, along with a higher metabolism. If she had a low metabolism, she wouldn't burn calories fast, making it harder to become more athletic. She works out almost every day and is a master at soccer, swimming, diving, karate, and judo. Her relatives also modified her feathers to be waterproof. This makes them very oily and slick. She has a very wide larynx, allowing her to sing well and make a variety of noises that normal dragons wouldn't be able to make. This has earned her the nickname 'tempo' as she is very fluent in music. She makes weird sounds and equally odd facial expressions in certian situations. Her grandparents tried to make her look beautiful as well, but failed miserably. Something went wrong with her genetics, that or her grandparents had a horrible fasion sense, causing her to have many blue markings that are wildly out of place on an AviWing. She has a stripe, not unlike a swiftwing's that goes all the way down to her tail barbs. Her head crests are very flimsy, and she sometimes uses hair gel to make them appear normal. Despite all of her enhancements, she has many flaws. She needs slightly more sleep than the average dragon, and she gets none of it. She gets about three hours of sleep, tops, every day. Tempo mainly runs on coffee and is very dependant on it. Gallery Category:AviWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Leader) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+